Problem: Vanessa did 35 more jumping jacks than Ashley in the morning. Vanessa did 41 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Ashley do?
Solution: Vanessa did 41 jumping jacks, and Ashley did 35 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $41 - 35$ jumping jacks. She did $41 - 35 = 6$ jumping jacks.